


Open, Skip, Lie

by adronitis (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/adronitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek pays Deaton a visit when a new threat descends upon Beacon Hills. Though Deaton seems to already have allies of his own to depend on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open, Skip, Lie

**Author's Note:**

> This was born out of a three word prompt: "Open, Skip, Lie"

"Derek," Deaton's jaw was slack for a fraction of a second before he schooled his expression again.

_Derek noticed._

He also noticed how the 'Open' sign had been flipped to 'Closed', yet the door was unlocked. He felt the static in the air, sparking his senses and poking at the wolf. It was unsettling, if only because of how familiar it was. _He knew that smell..._

"It's been a while, Derek, did you want something?"

He snapped his eyes back to Deaton's and listened to his heart for a few beats. _Even. No uptick. No stutters. Too calm._

"Yes, there may be new hunters in town. They're just passing through, but I thought you'd like to know."

Deaton narrowed his eyes slightly, "And why is that?"

"Because I heard them talking. They have a cat with them, and they plan on coming to the vet's."

He watched the man place the jars in his hands down on the counter. That same unsettling sense stifled him, he had definitely seen those before. _Isaac was there and the jars were-_

"Derek," his attention was yanked back to the vet's face, "they said that?"

"Yes. I would close the place for the rest of the day if I were you..."

A flutter tickled just at the edge of Derek's hearing. With all the animals in the back, it was a cacophony of heart beats, but one seemed to stand out.

"Is someone else here?"

Deaton's head made an aborted move to glance towards the back room.

The next thing he registered though, were three heart beats pounding in his ears almost drowned out by his own racing pulse. He felt another jolt of electricity before falling face first onto the ground. A boot was heavy on his chest, forcing the air from his lungs as the taser sent more charges through his body. A pair of heels came into his line of sight then.

"Hello Alan. Oh, you don't mind do you? We thought we'd help with the rabid dog problem you're having."

The smell of wolfsbane permeated the air. The boot pressed down harder once more and then he was being lifted by his arms and dragged to the back room. He was handcuffed to a wall pipe in a corner of the room. He struggled against the restraint but just hissed as the metal stung his skin. _Not just ordinary handcuffs. So, not just ordinary hunters then..._

"Now," the same woman from before was speaking from her perch on the metal table in the center of the room, "Al, how have you been? I haven't seen you in years! And you've been making all the wrong friends..."

"I see you've been making friends of your own too."

A sinister smile stretched across her lips, "Hmmm... It's a shame he won't play well with yours though. He's not too fond of werewolves, on account of, you know, him being a hunter and all." Her laugh was sharp and shrill in the room.

Deaton's gaze fell upon the cat curling and uncurling it's tail by the side of one of the table legs. "I assume you're not here because your familiar needs his shots?"

"I've heard stories, Alan. You've been a very busy guide. Tsk, you should've stuck to retirement," the hunter had Deaton in a chokehold instantly, almost as though that was his cue. The woman leant in to whisper in Deaton's ear, "I'm not stupid. If we keep you like this, I'm sure she'll show up. After all, you have taught her everything she knows. Right?"

Derek couldn't understand what he was watching. It was like someone was finally helping him peek around that veil of mystery Deaton existed behind, but he had no clue as to what he was looking at.

Then he heard it again.

That familiar uptick... _of another heart beat._

"I knew I shouldn't have skipped school today," the voice was steady, unlike the erratic fluttering of his pulse.

The hunter jumped aside with Deaton still in his grasp as the woman and cat twirled around to face the back door he had entered from.

"And, also, did you really just call me a girl? I mean, hey, girls are badass and all but I could never be anything close to a fully functioning female. Seriously man, I'm a dude!"

With measured movements he stepped out of the doorway and cocked his head to get in Derek's line of sight. Derek saw the silent put-upon sigh, and he felt something unexpected rise in him at that...  _fond annoyance._

"Right so, what's the deal? Have you already done the whole evil monologue thing or did I miss that? If not, I mean, hey, now would be a great time to share your nefarious plans and-"

The cat hissed at Stiles as the woman hesitated in a fighting stance, contemplating whether or not to attempt an attack.

Deaton finally broke the tension, managing to gasp out, "Strip, Stiles!"

With a glance at Deaton, Stiles looked back to the woman and began taking off his layers. 

First his hoodie.

"Just so you know, I hate you for ruining senior skip day."

Then his flannel shirt.

"All of you. And that includes you too, sourwolf."

He paused with the hem of his shirt in his grasp.

"I may still be a junior but that's so not the point. You still ruined it."

He yanked his shirt off to reveal a spiraling mess of markings that seemed to be engraved into his skin.

Derek's and Stiles' eyes met briefly before he faced the woman again, "I feel really exposed right now so I'll make this quick. Leave Beacon Hills and never come back."

The woman laughed, a piercing sound, "Awwwww, he's just the cutest little puppy, Alan! Well then Spot, why don't you make me?"

Stiles rolled his eyes and head, all in one exaggerated motion, "You've got to be kidding me... So you're really sure you want that?"

Derek could feel that same static charging the air around him as Stiles' fingers curled into fists.

The woman took a step forward before being stuck in position as the markings on Stiles' arms began to glow. The light spread from his finger tips, upwards through the markings on his arms, and then down the ones on his chest.

"Also, if I were a dog, I'd like to either be called Peter Barker or Sparky. Not. Spot."

And with those last two words the room was filled with a bright light. The heat engulfed Derek as he felt the cuff on his hand melt away and the air around him buzz with energy.

Once the light had faded the only ones left in the room with Derek were Deaton and Stiles. He watched as Deaton held onto Stiles' bicep, trying to lift him onto the metal table. Derek stumbled up and lifted Stiles onto the table easily.

"Thanks," Deaton distractedly reached for Stiles' flannel on the ground, while checking his pulse and pulling back each of his eyelids one by one.

"Where did they go?"

"I-" Deaton slapped Stiles' cheeks lightly before cursing under his breath. He turned to root around in some cabinets, "I don't know."

"Is he..." Derek draped the discarded hoodie over his shoulders and rounded to his front for a better look at the dazed boy.

Deaton returned with a small jar and uncapped it before placing it under Stiles' nose. Derek scrunched his nose up at the stench of the ammonia. The boy stirred and scrunched his face up as he saw the jar in front of him.

"Ugh," he swatted at the jar in front of him, "Timbuktu!"

With a chuckle Deaton capped the jar again, "He'll be fine... yeah."

"I may or may not have been watching an episode of Charmed last night that may or may not have made me [rhyme 'undo' with 'Timbuktu'](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/To_Send_One_Away) in my head." He shrugged his shoulders then, "I should probably stop the words in my head when I do the whole glowy thing but whatever right, it still worked. Kick ass..."

Stiles slowly lifted his head and winced when he looked up to find Derek looking back at him. Derek raised one eyebrow, a simple gesture that carried the full weight of all his the questions.

"I didn't lie," Derek waited for him to crack again in the silence, "Well, not to you at least."

His pout was petulant and Derek could feel the anger building as he grit his teeth, "Stiles, the pack's safety-"

"I don't owe you anything, Derek!"

This new silence was deafening, Derek studied Stiles' defiant gaze and couldn't recognise the boy he was looking at. The boy who, under all that flannel and sarcasm, was something else all together. Drifting further from the familiar, every second.

"It's been four months, Derek. I don't owe you a single thing."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is [rebloggable on my tumblr here](http://adronitis.tumblr.com/post/48184161732/open-skip-lie).
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
